


Ash's Trip Home

by WrenWrenly



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Pederasty, Pedophilia, Shotacon, Step-parents, The Talk, Threesome - F/M/M, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrenWrenly/pseuds/WrenWrenly
Relationships: Hanako | Delia Ketchum/Ookido Yukinari-hakase | Professor Samuel Oak, Ookido Yukinari-hakase | Professor Samuel Oak & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Ash figured he'd surprise his mother. It's been six months since he left on his journey to beat the Indigo League. He couldn't wait to show his mom all his new Pokemon and how strong his team was.

Brock and Misty also had gone home to visit their families. So Ash only had his Pokemon for company. Not that they were much company right now. Pikachu was asleep in Ash's backpack and all his other Pokemon were safe in their pokeballs.

Ash made his way through Pallet town, up the road toward his house. Everything was just as he had left it. Ash smiled when he finally reached his front steps. It was good to be home.

He turned the door knob and made his way in. The living room was empty so Ash made his way to the kitchen which, he found, was also empty. Ash decided to go upstairs. Maybe his mom was having an early night. He put down his backpack with Pikachu and the rest of his team, and made his way upstairs.

Ash was halfway up the stairs when he heard a creaking sound. The he heard voices. He tried to make out words but soon realized there were none. Just "mhhh mhhh" and "aaahh aaah aaah".

Ash followed the sound to the door of his mother's room. Ash hesitated. We're people fighting in there? Should he get his Pokemon ready? It sounder calmer than fighting even though it kinda sounded frantic. 

If someone was in trouble they'd be screaming for help he figured. 

He turned the door knob and entered the room. It took him a full minute to process the scene in front of him. 

There were two naked people on his mother's bed. One of lay on their back while the other lay on top of them, movings his hips to and fro. 

Ash's eyes fixated on the man on top's balls. He watched as they kept slamming into the person on bottoms buttocks. He thought he recognized the gray hair on the man's head.

Ash moved to the side and tilted his head. He could now make out the face of the woman who lay on bottom. It was his mom. Her eyes were shut, and she kept moaning. 

"Aahh aahh ahh"

He watched her breasts bounce up and down. He'd hadn't seen her breasts since they bathed together when he had been a toddler, and he hadn't seen anybody else's breasts ever.

Ash turned his gaze to the man's face. It was Professor Oak, his mentor. His eyes were also shut. He almost looked like he was in pain. He wasn't quite moaning like Ash's mom, but he was making noises.

"Mmm mmmh uhhh mhhh"

Suddenly Ash's mom's moaning went from "aahh aahh" to "aah Ashhhh!!"

He looked to see her looking directly at him her eyes the widest he'd ever seen them.

The professor, also apparently noticing Ash, frantically got up from Ash's mom. Ash's mom grabbed the blanket that was next to her and desperately covered her self as fast as she could possibly manage.

"Get out, Ash." His mother said trying to sound as calm as she could. "We'll be with you in a moment, honey."

Ash turned around and headed out the door.

 _"What on earth did I just witness?"_ He thought.  
_"Maybe this is one of the professor's experiments?Strange, those usually only involve Pokemon. If it is an experiment it sure was nice of my mom to participate even though it was an embarrassing experiment."_

He made his way to the kitchen and sat by the table. Running the incident through his mind. Thinking about it made his penis feel weird.

 _"Maybe the professor is on to something"_ he thought.

Then he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was the professor. Ash was surprised to see he had only put on briefs.

"Hey, Ash" the professor said. His face had an embarrassed smile on it.

"Hi, professor. Was that an experiment?"

"Well that's one way to put it." He gave a weak laugh. "Ash, your mother and I love each other. Two people never really know if they are meant for each other unless they try. So I guess it is an experiment."

Ash took a second to process.

"Like boyfriend and girlfriend love?" He asked  
The professor nodded.  
"So what were you doing?" Ash asked still confused.

The professor seemed surprised at the question. He glanced up at the ceiling, then rubbed his eyes with his fingers then brought them together pinching the bridge of his nose. He held them there with his eyes closed for about half a minute. His eyes opened and found Ash. 

"Well Ash, sometimes when two people love each other they.... Well, you know how men and women have different bodies?"

Ash nodded.

"Well, the man's part is called a penis. And the woman's is called a vagina. So when a man and a woman love each other sometimes the man will stick he's penis into the woman's vagina and it feels good for both of them. It's also how babies are made."

Ash was quiet as he thought all of this over.

"I thought babies come from eggs like Pokemon"

"People tell that to kids because they feel like they aren't ready to know the truth" the professor explained.

He hesitated for a second as if unsure if he should say the next part.

"Does your penis ever get hard, Ash"

"Sometimes. Like it got hard when I thought about what you guys were doing." Ash said.

"That means it's looking for stimulation. You shouldn't use a vagina until you are old enough to do so responsibly and you have someone you love to do it with. But you can use your hand."

Ash started undoing his pants. 

"What are you doing?!" The professor said sounding alarmed.

"You said I could use my hand." Ash said, slightly confused.

"I meant in private, Ash!! It's not the sort of thing you do in front of other people!"

Ash continued to pull his pants down revealing his white briefs. 

"Don't worry professor. I saw yours. It's only fair."

Professor Oak mouth was hanging open.

"Ash, please uhh" were the only words he managed to get out.

Ash just continued, pulling down his briefs till they were with his pants around his ankles. Ash's hard dick sprung out. 

Ash put his hand on his dick and rubbed it along the top, almost like he was petting a Pokemon.

"Am I doing it right professor?" 

"No, put your hand around the whole thing and pump it."

Ash did so. Soon his face was scrunched up and his hips moved instinctively in rythm with his hand.

He lost himself in the pleasure and didn't notice the buldge growing in Professor Oak's briefs or the red color that the professor's face was turning.

"Yeah, like that, Ash. You got it. I'm going to go up and finish with your mother. We'll be down soon." And with that the professor disappeared upstairs.

Ash soon heard the professor moaning from his mother's room. 

"Aaahh aahh uhhhh"

It was much louder than when he had walked in on them. Soon he heard his mom say between moans "Shhh!! Ahhh Sam! Ash will hear! Shh!! Oh! Oh!"

Ash pictured the scene going on in his mother's bedroom and he even harder. He got so hard his dick started hurting. He started pumping it furiously, concentrating on the thought of Oak and his mother. 

It wasn't long before Ash felt something coming up almost as if he had to pee. He was scared he might pee all over the floor, but it felt too good to stop. He felt himself spasming and a final wave of pleasure washed over him. It felt like something was coming out of dick. But strangely nothing was. There was just pleasure.

Oak's moaning became louder and more frantic. Ash's mom's moans were a little bit stiffled like she was trying not to make noise, but soon she was just as loud as Oak. Both of them were moaning with the rhythm of Oak's thrusts which now sounded almost violent. Finally in unison they both let out a long loud moan. And then there was quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash didn't know how much time had passed. He lay where he had been standing when he made his penis feel good. His pants and underwear were still around his ankles. He may have fell asleep, he couldn't remember.

He heard footsteps coming downstairs. First he saw Professor Oak then his mother who has been walking right behind him. They were both in bathrobes.

Ash's mother smiled at him, almost shyly. She was blushing. 

"Ash sweetie, pull your pants up" she said.

Ash was still kinda dazed from his orgasm. He fumbled to get everything up and fastened. The three of them made their way to the living room. Ash and Professor oak sat on the couch and Ash's mome sat in the recliner across from them.

"I'm sorry you had such a strange welcome back, honey. You probably have all sorts of cool adventures to tell me about." she said.

"It was fine, Mom. The professor showed me that thing with my hand and that felt really, really good."

Mrs Ketchum turned even redder. Professor Oak looked at her apologetically.

"Yeah, he mentioned that" she said. She then scanned Ash's face. "Are you ok with my relationship with Professor Oak?" She asked.

"Sure, what's not to be ok with?" Ash asked. He smiled at her and then Professor Oak.

"I'm glad you let me in to your family, Ash" Professor Oak said. "I've always loved you like a son." The professor put his hand on Ash's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze.

"Hey, Professor?"

"Yes Ash"

"You think you could show me more ways to make myself feel good?"

Ash's mother covered her face with her hands. The professor's mouth hung agape.

"Uhhh Ash, remember how I said it was something you do in private?" The professor asked.

"Yeah, but I don't mind. We've already seen each other."

"Yes, but Ash, I mind." The professor said firmly.

Ash looked from the professor to his mother and then back.

"So you guys are willing to get naked and make each other feel good together, because you love each other. But you're not willing to help me feel good?" Ash asked.

"Ash, this isn't the sort of thing parents are supposed to do with their kids." Ash's mom said. 

"Professor, you said if my penis gets hard it's looking for stimulation. Well when I think of you guys doing that thing together it makes my penis hard. It's like my penis wants to join in."

Ash's mom's forehead creased. "Sam, do you think we need to get him help?" she asked.

The professor took a deep breath. Then he made the mistake of leaning back causing his robe to open, revealing how tight his briefs were getting around his dick.

Ash's mom gasped. "Sam, you're enjoying this!!"

The professor pulled his robe closed. "Delia, I...." The professor's cheeks were as red as Pikachu's.

"So you _do_ wanna help me?" Ash asked.

"It would be wrong, Ash" the professor insisted.

"But you do _want_ to." The professor made a face as if to protest but didn't. "Do you want to Mom?"

"No, Ash I don't"

"My penis is still looking for stimulation. I'm going to give it what it wants whether or not you guys will help."

Ash started undoing his pants again.

"Ash!..." His mother started.

"You've seen me naked a million times before Mom, plus I saw you today. If you won't help me feel good or let me help you feel good because 'it's not the sort of thing parents do with their kids' then don't. I'll make myself feel good. But you can watch."

Ash's mom covered her mouth with her hand. Totally speechless. Professor Oak had his hand in his robe, rubbing his crotch. His eyes fixed on Ash as the boy got his pants down and took his dick out.

"Sam!" Ash's mom exclaimed in a strained whisper. She was horrified that he was getting off to this. The professor just stared at Ash and watched him jerk himself off.

Finally the professor could take it no more. He threw his robe off and scooted to Ash's side of the couch. Ash's eyes grew wide.

"Sam!" Ash's mother tried again.

The professor hooked his fingers into the waistband of his briefs and lifted his hips so he could slide them off. His dick bounce out, free of all restraint.

"Ash, lay on your back"

Ash listened. The professor sprawled himself over Ash lining his face up with Ash's dick.

"This position is called the sixty-nine, Ash, and it allows both of us to make each other feel good at the same time. Instead of replacing the vagina with a hand we replace it with each other's mouths." And with that he proceeded to suck on Ash's dick.

"Ash! Sam! Stop it" tears were falling from Ash's mother face, but Ash was to distracted to notice. Professor Oak have her a guilty sort of shrug, without taking his mouth off Ash's dick. Ash was now sucking his dick also. It wasn't long before pair was now moaning and thrusting their hips almost in synch with one another. 

"Stop it!! Stop it!! Stop it!!" Ash's mom ran out of the house bawling.

The session didn't last too much longer. Ash orgasmed first. He felt the room spin. If he hadn't already been lying down he would have fell over. Maybe thirty seconds later the professor came in Ash's mouth.

Ash coughed and spit it out. 'What is that stuff?'

"It's called semen. It's what makes women pregnant. You're a bit too young to make it, but I don't think your that far away."

The professor got up, grabbed a towel from the kitchen and wiped the cum off Ash's face. He then picked up his robe and put it on.

"Come Ash, let's find your mom" he said.

"Huh, where'd she go?" Ash asked confused. He pulled up his pants and started zipping them.

"She didn't like what we were doing so she left."

"Oh...." Ash said, trying to make sense of this information.

"Why didn't she like it? Is it because it's 'not the sort of thing parents are supposed to do with their kids'? Cuz your not my parent."

"Well, for reasons along the same lines" the professor replied. 

The pair made their way outside.


End file.
